


Rush Night

by TheArcher



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: No one at college knows Jaime and when you're a future dentist, no one really wants to. Joining a fraternity is an interesting way to meet people, including his fellow pledge and frat chameleon, Bart.





	Rush Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noir_paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_paladin/gifts).



When Jaime entered his dorm room, he wasn’t surprised that his roommate was already there. What surprised him was the ‘Happy birthday’ banner and the streamers.

“Welcome home!” The redheaded stranger shouted before blowing into a noise maker.

“Uhh thanks?”

The boy was bouncing with energy. “I figured we should have a beginning of the year party 

 

\----

Bart’s family has been in fraternities for generations. It was pretty cool most of the time. He’d gone on vacations as a kid and his dad would seemingly know everyone. It made him feel famous. But now he was in college and was promised to Lambda Sigma Omega. When he was finally a senior, he’d barely begun to think about what he would do in college when his parents were already filling out his application to their alma mater. He’d written an essay to get into the honors program and that was that. The future was already written.

“We’re gonna be seeing a lot of houses tonight.” The leader of the fraternity tour said to the group of freshman. “If you have any letters of recommendation, just keep them on your person until you get to the house you favor.”

“Letters of recommendation?” Bart looked to his left to see a tall latino boy in a shirt buttoned up way too high. “I didn’t even need one of those to get into this school.”

Bart had showed up to rush with three letters of recommendation in his pocket, but if he hadn’t had them in his suitcase he definitely wouldn’t have thought about it.

“It’s no big.” He told the tall guy. “It’s just optional. I’m Bart by the way.”

The guy stuck out his hand and Bart shook it. “Jaime. I don’t know anything about rushing.”

Bart laughed. “Just watch and learn.”

\---

Jaime decided to rush a fraternity on a whim. It was mentioned in orientation and he remembered all the jokes about rivalries and important people so he decided why not? He showed up on some lawn on the campus he wasn’t nearly as familiar with as he would like to be. There was a group of guys there with one in the front, apparently the person with all the answers. He approached from the back.

“Should we give you our recommendation letters?” A voice in front of Jaime said.

“Hold onto them until you get to your preferred house.” The leader said. “We will be looking at every house tonight so make sure you don’t drop anything.”

“Recommendation letters?” Jaime said under his breath.

The guy in front of him turned around and smiled. “They’re not necessary. Just a perk if you know someone with connections.” His eyebrows went up on _connections_ then he laughed. “It’s no big deal. I’m Bart!” He held out his hand and Jaime shook it.

“Good to meet you Bart. I’m Jaime.”

Bart was shorter than Jaime but with his red hair and beaming smile, Jaime couldn’t help but feel he was larger. Bart gently smacked his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve heard all about these places. I’ll be your guide through the land of Greek. Greek-land. Greece, if you will.”

The first house was called Sigma Epsilon and everyone there looked like they were the generic picture in the university ad campaign.

“So what do you guys spend your time doing?” The first frat boy asked.

Jaime shrugged. “I play of video games? Study a lot I guess. I’m in Biology.”

The older guy didn’t seem impressed.

“I traveled around Europe last summer.” Bart interjected. “Just tried to see the sites, meet some modeling agents, you know.”

“You model?” The guy asked.

“Well just a little in Milan but I decided I wanted to come back here and focus on Communications.”

The frat guy’s face lit up. “I’m a Communications major too!”

“Really? Get out!”

Bart had fit in swimmingly with the Sigmas, but Jaime figured every attractive white guy must have. He couldn’t be at fault just because he didn’t have epic modeling trips.

The next house was Psi Phi Pi. Jaime smiled at the obvious nerds talking about League of Legends.

“But let’s focus on school.” The nerd in front of him said. “What are all of your majors?”

“I’m a Biology major!” Jaime said, hoping this group would appreciate it.

“Oh cool. What are you gonna do with that?”

“I’m gonna be a dentist.”

Immediately the interested look on the guys faced dropped. “Huh.”

“I’m in Polymer Science.” Bart said and Jaime’s head flipped to him. “I’m thinking of getting into macromolecular chemistry but maybe something more into engineering would fit better since I’ve been building my own robots for a couple years now.”

“You make robots?” The nerd said excitedly. “We have robo-jousting here every month!”

“Really? Get out!”

The group leader started herding their group out and as soon as they were outside Jaime shook Bart’s shoulder.

“What was that?” He said.

“Psi Phi Pi? I know right? I didn’t realize there was a fraternity that gave out GameSpot gift cards.” Bart laughed.

“No I mean you! Mr. I modeled in Milan but also build robots?”

Bart waved him off. “I’m just trying to have a bit of fun. It’s not like I’m actually gonna accept a bid from those guys. I’m promised to the Lambda Sigs. My family has been there for generations.”

“So you’re making me look bad and you’re not even interested!”

“I’m not making you look bad!”

Jaime narrowed his eyes.

“Okay maybe I’m making you look a little less exciting than I am but.” Bart ran a hand through his floppy red hair. “Ugh look fraternities are all about fun aren’t they? Then have some fun! Be yourself! Or do what I do and be someone else!”

The next house had a large Star of David when they entered the front hall. Bart took a yamaka out of his pocket and handed it to Jaime. “Gonna have fun?”

Jaime sighed. “Well, when in Jerusalem…” He took the hat.

The next house Jaime was in Martial arts and Bart was a nationally ranked track star (that was actually true!). Then they were a cowboy and a rodeo clown. A young entrepreneur and the son of a millionaire. 

Finally they got to the last house on the agenda: Kappa Kappa Tau.

“Well, here you go.” The tour leader said eying the house warily. “You guys have fun but I’ll uhh… I’ll see you later.” The leader didn’t run, but he clearly would’ve if they weren’t watching.

“What’s going on here?” Jaime said. “What’s this house’s thing?”

Bart shrugged. “Dunno. It wasn’t around when my dad came here.”

The group approached and pushed the door open. Unlike the other houses, the entrance wasn’t filled with people. It was dark and empty.

A spotlight went on above Jaime. When he looked up he saw a flashlight in a shadowed hand turn around and shine a light on the person’s face. A dark haired white guy was standing on the railing of the stairs above.

“Hey kids.” He said with a wicked smile. “Who here has heard of the Kappa Tau reputation around campus? Anyone?”

A few kids tentatively raised their hands.

The pale guy laughed deeply. Then somehow his laugh started echoing. “Those of you with your hands up,” his echoed voice said all around them. “Turn around and GET OUT!”

Everyone with their hands raised booked it out of there. A few people who hadn’t ran too. Jaime was starting to think maybe he should get out of there but he was too curious to see what he’d learn if he stayed. Bart didn’t look scared and Jaime had followed him this far.

The flashlight made it’s way down the stairs until the guy was standing in front of them. “Follow me.” He said and turned around. He walked to a door and opened it. “ALL CLEAR!” He shouted. Instantly lights came back on, inside and out. The door led to a large backyard filled with people and music started blaring from speakers. “Sorry about all the cloak and dagger.” He said, in a far less sinister voice. “Parties aren’t really allowed during rush so we keep it on the downlow. Come on in!”

Jaime and Bart walked into the backyard and saw hundreds of people dancing, kissing, and in one case, streaking.

Bart’s face split open in a smile. “I guess that means we’re party animals now!”

Jaime turned to a large man pushing drinks at them. “Hey, I want to be a dentist.”

“Dude!” The large guy shouted. “That’s awesome! I will totally go to you when I’m old and need dentures.”

Jaime laughed as the dude took back the drink he had just handed over. “A beautiful mind is a terrible thing to waste.” He said before downing the shot back. Bart laughed as he stumbled away. 

“Hey,” Jaime said. “If you didn’t have to join the Lamda whoever for track, would you rush Kappa Tau with me?”

Bart snorted. “Of course! I had fun being different people with you!”

Jaime pulled Bart close and kissed him. “How about being ourselves?” He whispered against Bart’s lips.

Bart pushed their lips together again, putting his hands on Jaime’s hips. “Fuck. Okay. Why not? Screw my legacy.”

The streaking guy screamed ‘yeah!’ as he ran by them but they didn’t look up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've never seen the show Greek, this fic was hEAVILY inspired by it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
